


Incident Report #0004765312

by SpaceTimeConundrum



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/SpaceTimeConundrum
Summary: The events of New Year's Eve 2016 at the World's Largest Indoor Waterpark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilwinsgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ilwinsgarden).



> I stepped in last-minute to pinch hit for the Classic Who Secret Santa on Tumblr to help ensure everyone participating got a gift. I hope this fic brightens your holidays, ilwinsgarden! Happy 2017!
> 
> (I've used a real location as the setting for this fic, obviously no _actual_ connection with the Tropical Islands Resort is intended or implied. I've never been there, but it sounds really cool.)

[ _Translated from the original German._ ] 

_Tropical Islands Resort_  
_Tropical-Islands-Allee-1_  
_15910 Krausnick_

**INCIDENT REPORT**

**Incident:** #0004765312, see also #0004765313  
 **Date:** 31/12/2016  
 **Time:** 16:30; see narrative.  
 **Location(s) of incident:** Security Pavillon 1 / Central Operations Tower / Concourse Zone 7

 **Nature of incident (indicate all applicable):** medical emergency / lost person(s) / safety hazard / _conduct violation_ / public nuisance complaint / physical altercation / _criminal damage_ / _trespass_ / theft / _other_

 **Has incident been referred to law enforcement:** Yes, see attachment K.

 **Were advanced emergency medical personnel required:** No

 **Narrative description:** At approximately 16:45, Security observed two individuals trespassing in restricted areas. 

Subject A had breached Security Perimeter 4 and was approaching the Central Operations Tower from the south. When advised that she was out of bounds, Subject A, an adult female about twenty-five years of age, ignored instructions to return to the public concourse and ran from Security Personnel. 

Subject B, an adult male about thirty years of age, was observed in connection with a large blue object which appeared on the Primary Concourse within Zone 7 at approximately 16:30. After seemingly stepping inside it to retrieve something, he abandoned the cabinet-shaped object, which was obstructing guest foot traffic, circumvented a nearby privacy gate to gain entry to a maintenance corridor and proceeded eastward carrying a suspicious electronic device. When contacted, he claimed the device was a scientific instrument and attempted to evade Security Personnel.

Both subjects were apprehended and removed to Security Pavillon 1 for questioning. Subject A identified herself as Josephine Grant, occupation research assistant, nationality British. Subject B identified himself as “Doctor”, but refused to provide his name or nationality. Stated occupation as scientist. Transcripts of their respective interviews may be found as Attachments 1 (Subject A) and 2 (Subject B). It was decided that law enforcement personnel would be contacted when subjects could not provide satisfactory proof of identity, resort admission, or explanation for their presence in restricted areas.

At approximately 18:05, Security Officers Hofmann, Voigt and Sauer placed Subject A and Subject B in separate detention rooms, secured the doors, and moved upstairs to the Observation Deck to review video footage and confer regarding the subject’s statements. While confined, subjects nonetheless acted together to damage the door controls and force their way out of the Security Pavillon, using tools concealed on their persons.

Security footage shows suspects entering Jungle Habitat Zone 4 at 18:36, but not exiting. A careful search of the area was conducted immediately, however suspects were not located within the zone.

At 19:23, an explosion was reported in the Central Operations Tower. (A more detailed description of this incident can be found in a separate report.) Individuals matching subjects’ physical characteristics are visible on surveillance footage in amongst guests fleeing the scene afterwards.

Subsequent investigation suggests that Subjects A and B knew one another and colluded to escape detention prior to the arrival of law enforcement officers. Their present location is unknown. The full extent of their involvement with the incident in the Central Operations Tower remains unclear at this time. 

Careful review of surveillance footage has revealed anomalies in the recordings from Zone 7 and within the Central Operations Tower. The blue object that Subject B was seen interacting with has disappeared from the main concourse as well. Efforts to recover the missing footage are on-going. 

All entry gates are being carefully monitored at this time. The facility has been placed on lockdown until further notice while a thorough search is conducted.

The Security Office is cooperating fully with law enforcement personnel in this investigation.

 **Additional remediation / follow-up required:** Yes

 **Reported by:** Martin Sauer, Deputy Security Director, Sector 1

 **Attachments included:** Yes

–

**Security Camera #00458 - Main Concourse Zone 7**

_Time stamp: 16:30:15_

Image shows an elevated view of a pebbled concrete walkway bordered by lush tropical plants. Resort guests in assorted bathing costumes and leisure attire can be seen walking through the frame. The image flickers and a large blue rectangular object, approximately 2.5 metres tall appears in the center of the walkway. The words “Police Public Call Box” are printed in English on a lighted sign affixed to the side of the box facing the camera.

A man wearing a cream coloured coat, striped trousers and beige Panama hat appears, seemingly from inside the blue box. He circles the box, looking around as though searching for something. The man disappears again behind the box and reappears two minutes later carrying a blinking electronic device. He has removed his coat, revealing a white shirt with long sleeves rolled to the elbow and red and white braces. 

He moves purposefully along the walkway towards a discreetly placed privacy gate. Pausing briefly, his hands are obscured from view while he stands before the gate. Then the gate opens and the man steps through it, and out of sight.

–

**Security Camera #00236 – Security Perimeter 4 Checkpoint**

 _Time stamp: 16:43:36_

Image shows a young woman in a striped blue miniskirt, denim bikini top, and large woven hat hurrying down a concrete path. Thick green foliage crowds the otherwise deserted passageway.

She is approached from behind by a man in a tan resort security uniform. He speaks to her and she breaks into a run, disappearing from frame. The security officer pursues her.

–

**Security Camera #00379 – Security Pavillon 1 – Interior – Detention Cells**

_Time stamp: 17:04:12_

Image shows an office room containing three desks separated by half-walls. Opposite the entry door is a glass wall with two doors of its own, each leading to small detention cells with bench seats. A ceiling fan turns slowly above the desks.

A single security officer enters with a young woman wearing a hat. He directs her to a seat near the second desk. They speak for some time. 

_Time stamp: 17:14:49_

Two more security officers enter with a blond man between them. Upon entering the room, the man stops abruptly and says something to the young woman being interviewed by the first officer. She turns to look at him but they are prevented from speaking further by the officers present. The man is taken to the furthest desk and interviewed.

_Time stamp: 17:54:31_

The young woman is placed in a detention cell and the keycoded door locked. She attempts to argue with the officers and is ignored.

_Time stamp: 18:02:11_

The blond man in striped trousers is escorted to the adjacent cell. He too has words with the officers as they lock him in. 

_Time stamp: 18:05:22_

After speaking briefly with one another, the three security officers leave the room. 

In the detention cells, the man and woman immediately begin a conversation through the glass wall separating them. In response to something the man says, the young woman approaches the wall with a curious expression on her face. He nods in reply to her question and she covers her mouth with her hands. The pair carry on an animated conversation through the glass for several minutes.

The woman removes her sunglasses and takes them apart in her hands, removing a small metal tool from the earpiece. She steps over to the door of her cell and begins tampering with the locking mechanism. The man watches and appears to offer advice as she works. She waves him off and continues for a few minutes until there is a flash and a tiny puff of smoke. The door swings open easily and she steps out of her cell to free her companion as well.

Clearly more comfortable with her lock-picking technique, she is quickly able to release him. As soon as he is outside of his detention cell, she embraces him with a full-bodied hug, which he returns somewhat awkwardly. Releasing him, the woman makes a remark which causes the man to redden and he moves swiftly to the office door to begin disabling its locking mechanism. He is successful and the two exit the room together.

–

**Security Camera #00369 – Jungle Habitat Zone 4**

_Time stamp: 18:30:00 – 20:00:00; Timelapse footage_

Aerial view of dense jungle habitat with nature trail. Footage shows the man and woman from the security office entering the zone, pursued by security personnel. More security personnel arrive and set up checkpoints at all trail points providing entry into the zone. Guests are redirected to other locations while a search is conducted.

–

**Security Camera #00248 – Central Operations Tower – Exterior West**

_Time stamp: 19:25:34_

Black smoke partially obscures the frame. Several hundred guests can be seen fleeing in panic. No one appears injured.

The image freezes and zooms in on a small section of the crowd. The photo is of poor resolution but the faces of a man and a woman in bathing costumes can be seen. They bear a striking resemblance to the pair who escaped resort security approximately one hour previously.

–

**Security Camera #00458 - Main Concourse Zone 7**

_Time stamp: 19:40:50_

Image shows a deserted pedestrian walkway. There are no signs of a large blue box anywhere.


End file.
